


【詹罗】信徒

by KimmilRonaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmilRonaldo/pseuds/KimmilRonaldo
Summary: 他在球场上灵活地奔跑，把每个位置都踢的干净漂亮，每一脚传球都扎实有力：血液在血管里极速沸腾，肾上腺素从踏上草皮的那一刻起飙升并保持在一个定点的高度，光线，尖叫，呐喊，歌声，掌声，荷尔蒙——这就是足球。





	【詹罗】信徒

**Author's Note:**

> 把这篇和之前的一篇贝壳花放在一起做了对比，胖老斯给出了一个振聋发聩的结论：贝贝是姐夫，阿詹是情夫。我笑倒在桌子下面。

被狠狠掼在自家的大床上时，克里斯没忍住小小地呼了一声。他刚刚踢了一场九十分钟酣畅淋漓的比赛，小腿肚被高强度的无氧呼吸产生的乳酸填满，肾上腺素水平仍然高居不下——那真是一场不得不被记入史册的比赛，虽然他已经算不上是一个年轻人了。埃姆雷看上去有点抱歉，但是他依旧抿着嘴唇一言不发。克里斯摸了摸他沐浴后没有完全干的黑发，半是抱怨半是开玩笑地说；“小心一点啊，我已经不年轻了。”

埃姆雷还是什么都没说。他才25岁，却已经完全有了一个成熟稳重的男人气质——虽然他的球风完全是另一个风格。除了进球时展露的笑容之外，平时都没有什么表情，也总让第一眼见到他的人对他的年龄估测远高于他的实际年龄。至于他的职业生涯，远算不上顺风顺水，名气也和他视为目标的国家队队友有一定的差距——但是那又有什么关系呢，至少在今夜，他得到了一场完美的，足以被记载的胜利。他在球场上灵活地奔跑，把每个位置都踢的干净漂亮，每一脚传球都扎实有力：血液在血管里极速沸腾，肾上腺素从踏上草皮的那一刻起飙升并保持在一个定点的高度，光线，尖叫，呐喊，歌声，掌声，荷尔蒙——这就是足球。在第三个球被男人的脚背稳稳地推进门框时，他算不上是最激动的那个，却在补时阶段男人在边路被对方球员铲倒时，他忍不住凑了过去，俯下身来手臂附上颈侧的皮肤，嘴唇贴上汗湿的发梢，不真实感再次涌上来占据了他。他曾经受过的冷眼，长达半个赛季的伤病，外界的质疑，以及现在他所得到的振臂欢呼，在这一刻都化作粉末消失在地尽头。他的世界只剩下足球，还有那个将神迹降落在安联的男人。

他一直都有一种不真实感，从克里斯选择了他的那一刻开始。每个人都曾以为自己能改变世界，而现在他将自己定义为一个平凡的不能再平凡的球员，现实也像把折不断的锉刀一样残忍严酷地磨着他的棱角。克里斯却温暖地拥抱着他对他说，他的优秀和光芒总有一天会将世界点亮。他不再相信自己，却像相信神祇一样相信克里斯蒂亚诺。于是他用自己所有的力气去操克里斯：他需要现实给予他疼痛，给予他清醒，给予他越挫越勇的力量；然而他越是这么做，他的天神越是赐给他更多的无上欢愉。

他今天依旧这么做了。没有被认真扩张的肠道干涩发紧，被粗大的阴茎毫不留情地操开的时候吃力地向两边分开，主人隐忍着抓紧枕头却对着埃姆雷挤出一个安慰的笑容。第一下便直直推到了肠道的最深处，接着又完全抽出来，再全部顶进去。他的动作又急又凶，每一下都用上了十足的力气，把克里斯顶的一下一下地撞在床头的软垫上。“我很多次都在想，”克里斯喘息着断断续续地发着破碎的音节，“你又像德国人，又不像德国人。”

说什么傻话呢，埃姆雷心想，他当然是德国人。世人不该对德国人有什么刻板印象，严谨认真固然没错，霸道凶狠也是刻在他们基因里的。他们以为自己可以把这两者之间调停的很好，但是身边关系亲密的人总会对他们有更深一层的看法，例如埃姆雷的克里斯。而克里斯呢，他紧紧地抱着埃姆雷，以自己的身体为温床，任由埃姆雷发泄也任由他的一切肆意生长——这终将会成为他在球场上的源泉力量。

埃姆雷顿了顿，也拥住了克里斯。他有一句话想说很久了。“谢谢你。”他的声音闷闷的。


End file.
